1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razors for shaving, and more particularly, to razors especially adapted for dispensing shaving foam during the shaving operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razors that dispense shaving foam during the shaving operation are well known in the art. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose razors with which shaving foam can be manually dispensed from a foam dispenser during the shaving operation: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,188; 5,070,611; 5,072,512; and Des. 310,889.
Manual dispensing of shaving foam has distinct disadvantages. A squeezing motion for manual dispensing may be incompatible with a careful shaving stroke motion for nick free shaving. In this way, manual squeezing for foam dispensing may inadvertently cause undesirable nicking of the skin. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that dispensed shaving foam without requiring a separate manually controlled release of shaving foam.
Many people use razors that contain no foam dispensing capabilities. With such razors, foam is applied to the hands, and then applied to the face. In the process, much foam is left on the hands and washed off. Such foam is wasted. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that dispensed foam directly on the face without wasting foam that must be washed off of the hands.
Often, after a shave, a person will apply a lotion that soothes the newly shaved skin. Lotion application takes extra time, after the shaving operation. For a person who is rushed, the extra time may be quite burdensome. Moreover, lotion is dispensed from a bottle onto the hands and then applied to the face. Much lotion is wasted on the hands and is often washed off. Otherwise, the hands, and everything the hands touch, will bear the lotion and its attendant odor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that avoided the need to first apply lotion to the hands and then use the hands to apply lotion to the face.
Conventionally, the overall shaving operation, using a safety razor, requires four distinct operations: (a) releasing foam, (b) spreading foam on the surface to be shaved, (c) shaving the surface, and (d) applying lotion to the shaved area. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that performed all of the above four operations with a single continuous shaving operation.
The shaving operation is inherently fraught with friction. The shaving head, especially the blades, scrape along the whiskers and skin. The foam helps alleviate the friction, but a mechanical device to alleviate friction would also be desirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a shaving device were provided which included a mechanical structure designed to reduce shaving friction.
When a person travels, one must often bring along a shaving kit that includes the razor, a can of foam, and a container of lotion. To remember to three items to pack is more burdensome that remembering only one item to pack. Furthermore, three items to pack require more space in luggage than only one item to pack. In this respect, it would be desirable if a single shaving device were provided that avoided the necessity of remembering and packing three separate shaving items.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use razors that have an associated manually operated foam dispenser, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an automatic shaving apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) dispenses shaving foam without requiring a separate manually controlled release of shaving foam; (2) avoids the need to first apply lotion to the hands and then use the hands to apply lotion to the face; (3) dispenses foam directly on the face without wasting foam that must be washed off of the hands; (4) performs the four shaving operations of (a) releasing foam, (b) spreading foam on the surface to be shaved, (c) shaving the surface, and (d) applying lotion to the shaved area with a single continuous shaving operation; (5) includes a mechanical structure designed to reduce shaving friction; (6) avoids the necessity of remembering and packing three separate shaving items. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique automatic shaving apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.